


it's phonetic, how our mouths grip

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, but you know...obviously not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: He’s not sure how to explain it, and Alec and Izzy keep giving him looks about whoever it is he regularly dashes off to have sex with, and so he finally blurts out one day at the ops table, “I keep accidentally having sex with Simon.”Alec chokes on nothing and Izzy drops her stele.“I’m sorry,” Alec gets out, his eyebrow arched, “accidentally?”“Are you tripping and falling on his dick?” Izzy asks hysterically, giggling behind her hand. Jace groans and wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. He just wanted to get rid of Alec’s judgemental looks every time he catches a trace of Jace’s content afterglow through the parabatai bond, but he gets the feeling he’s made it a hundred times worse.“No, it’s just like - athing.” He says lamely, and Izzy laughs so hard she slumps over the table. Alec sighs, looking put out..





	it's phonetic, how our mouths grip

**Author's Note:**

> jess ([ softjimon ](http://softjimon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) asked for "okay but jimon as friends with benefits but one of them accidentally says i love you during sex" and uhhh it's JESS her wish is my command??? if you wanna yell at me about shadowhunters check out my [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about how season 2 is ending. 
> 
> title and lyrics at the end taken from uh huh by julia michaels.

“How many times have I told you,” Jace breathes directly into Simon’s ear, “if you’re always staring at your phone like this, you’re going to get mugged.” 

Simon shrieks and whips around, colliding into Jace’s chest, and Jace grins delightedly as Simon glares at him and flips him off. 

“How many times have  _ I _ told  _ you _ that the only person likely to cause me actual physical harm is one Jace  _ fucking _ Lightwood?” Simon says, shoving at Jace. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” Jace wiggles his eyebrows, “let’s go see your nerd movie. It better dazzle me.” 

“Fuck you.” Simon says, but he’s grinning too as he falls in line with Jace, walking towards the theater nearby. It’s the sight of Simon’s smile - bright enough to light up the night sky, Jace  _ swears _ \- that short-circuits Jace’s thought and leads to him blurting out “If you want, yeah.” with an undercurrent of raw honesty that leaves no question as to  _ exactly _ what he meant. 

“I - what? Really?” Simons says, suddenly coming to a halt. Jace stops too, closing his eyes and wishing hard for a car to run him over, right about  _ now _ . 

“Don’t make it a thing,” Jace advises, turning to face Simon and inserting as much nonchalance as he can into his voice, “but yeah. Sure.” 

Simon looks floored, and he gapes soundlessly for a good ten seconds before he snaps his mouth shuts and nods decisively. 

“Okay,” He says, his voice hoarse, “fine. I’m calling your bluff.” 

“My - “

“Let’s have sex.” Simon says, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out stubbornly. It’s  _ Jace’s _ turn to look blankly at him. 

“What?” He asks, his voice going an octave higher at the end. He ignores it in favor of repeating, helplessly, “ _ What _ ?”

“You and me, buddy.” Simon points at him, jabbing a finger into his chest. “We’re skipping the movie and having sex - “

“You’re willing to skip a  _ Spiderman movie _ ?” Jace asks, and then he reconsiders all his life choices as he says, “Yeah, alright, your place is closer than the Institute.” 

Simon squints at him for a long time before he finally turns and begins walking very slowly back towards the general direction of the boathouse. Jace follows, hiding a grin. 

.

Sex with Simon is  _ fun _ , and Jace isn’t sure why he expected anything else. Simon kisses with as much energy as he talks, and Jace is pleasantly overwhelmed by the way Simon presses into him and furiously works at his belt buckle. 

“What’s the rush, Flash?” Jace jokes, stilling Simon’s fingers and instead ducking down to press a kiss to Simon’s jaw. Simon groans. 

“You  _ gotta _ stop taking my nerdy lines.” He complains, his breath hitching as Jace kisses his way up the column of Simon’s throat and splays his hands under Simon’s shirt, across his warm back. Jace hums and pulls back long enough to tug Simon’s shirt and then his own off, pressing closer and reveling in the way Simon’s eyes flutter shut and he smiles dopily. 

“Nerd.” Jace teases, and Simon looks at him and laughs, before he leans forward and traces one of Jace’s runes with his fingertips, his face thoughtful. 

“This isn’t going to be weird, is it?” He asks uncertainly, and Jace snorts. 

“Only if you  _ make _ it like that, Lewis.” Jace presses a kiss to the corner of Simon’s mouth. “It’s just sex, right?” 

Afterwards, sweaty and pleasantly sore, Jace collapses onto Simon’s bed and refuses to move for at least two hours. “Power nap.” he explains sleepily, and he expects Simon to kick him out or something but Simon just snorts and shoves at Jace until there’s enough room for Simon to stretch out on his back, arm tucked under his head as he falls asleep. There’s a warm feeling coursing through Jace’s veins as he dozes off, and it’s unfamiliar - but  _ good _ . 

.

Jace is almost surprised when it happens again, because the first time was pretty much fueled by  _ his _ own inability to keep his mouth shut. Simon’s attractive, yeah, but Jace had never planned to  _ do _ anything about it. He’s glad he did, now, but he’s not expecting a repeat, until - 

He and Simon are perched on the roof of a building, doing surveillance on a vampire den, and Simon can’t seem to keep still, buzzing with a wild sort of energy as he flits from one edge of the roof to the other. 

“ _ Sit _ , Simon.” Jace says, exasperated. “Did you overdo the caffeine?”

“You didn’t say Simon says.” Simon tells him, rather nonsensically, still blurring in front of Jace as he speed runs around the contained area.

“You’re going to blow our cover.” Jace points out, amused despite himself, and only a little worried about their cover being blown. The glamour he’s activated is pretty strong, and he can always extend it to Simon if need be. 

“I could blow  _ you _ .” Simon says, abruptly coming to a standstill, and Jace splutters as his head suddenly fills with images of the last time they were like this, familiar and so fucking  _ good _ . “I’m not joking, by the way.” 

“Are you sure?” Jace asks hoarsely, glancing at the bar one more time before deciding that three hours of surveillance is enough. “You don’t  _ have _ to do anything, Simon.” He says softly, and Simon smiles at him, mischievous and still the most genuine person Jace has ever met. 

“I want to.” He cajoles, and then he’s striding forward and crowding Jace against the wall, their lips meeting easily as he slots a thigh between Jace’s leg and begins to apply just a little bit of pressure. Jace groans into Simon’s mouth and brings a hand up to cradle Simon’s cheek, the other finding purchase in Simon’s waist, and he dazedly thinks that this is  _ definitely _ a perk to having Simon as a partner on his missions. 

.

The third time is when Jace finally admits to himself that this is becoming a pattern. He’s leaving Simon’s gig through the back door, a shot of the good stuff - courtesy of Maia - coursing through his veins, when the door bangs open behind him and Simon spills out into the alleyway. 

“Woah - Jace?” Simon says, sounding surprised. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were out here.” 

“I’m just leaving.” Jace squints at him. “You’re shaking.” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just - adrenaline! I need to calm down before I go back in there and face everyone.” Simon laughs a little self-deprecatingly as he leans against the wall. “I know people sounded like they liked my music, but it still makes me so anxious.” 

Jace doesn’t  _ quite _ know how to make that better, so he moves unthinkingly instead, slowly stepping into Simon’s space and holding his gaze. 

“You did really well.” he says, his voice honest, and Simon looks at him in surprise. 

“Thanks, Jace.” He says, and then his eyes flicker downwards to Jace’s lips. Unconsciously, Jace wets his bottom lip with his tongue, and Simon’s eyes slide back to Jace’s mouth almost helplessly. 

“Yeah, okay.” Jace says, amused, and Simon makes a noise of agreement before they press together slowly, kissing lazily. It feels like moving through molasses, the way Simon’s kissing him with an aching, maddening patience that belies the way Jace’s veins suddenly light up like he’s on fire. 

“Mmph.” Jace grumbles, and he presses in closer, trying to make the kiss harder, and Simon laughs as he lets Jace press him back against the wall and gives in, relenting as he slides his hands up Jace’s abs. 

“Guess I won’t be going back in for a while.” Simon hums as Jace pulls away and shoves Simon’s shirt up to his armpits. Jace smirks, his eyes fixed on the trail of coarse hair leading to Simon’s boxers. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” He winks at Simon for added effect. “With my mouth, I can get you out of here in five minutes.” 

Simon swears. “Bring it on, asshole.” He says, and Jace laughs, his heart jumping at the look in Simon’s eyes. 

.

He loses track of the fourth, fifth, and sixth times, just knows that Simon is slowly making him lazy about having sex with anyone else. Why bother when he can just call up Simon, or follow him home after a mission, or - on one particularly memorable night - make good use of his glamour rune to just bring Simon off in Central Park? 

Simon gets so flustered by the last one that he refuses to sleep with Jace for a week. Jace feels like he should be mad, but it’s absurdly cute and he spends the rest of the week following Simon around and bugging him about other things, showing up to some of the classes Simon takes as a part-time student and casually embarrassing him. He has more fun than he can remember having in a long time. 

Clary corners him in the Institute about a month after he and Simon start hooking up and invites him to spar. She’s getting absurdly good with her seraph blade, and she soundly trounces Jace in one round before Jace - alarmed at the way she’s smirking at him - switches to axes and beats Clary twice before they both call it quits. 

“Izzy’s been teaching you too many tricks.” Jace complains, and Clary snorts at that, chugging from her water bottle and looking curiously at him. 

“I heard you and Simon are fooling around.” She says blandly, like she’s announcing the weather, and Jace nearly brains himself from where he’s going through cool-down movements with his blade. He glances at her, and shrugs. 

“Yeah. He told you?” 

“Of course.” She leans against a pillar and studies his moves. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“I always do.” He says confidently. She laughs. 

“Like you knew that first round when I beat you?” She checks her phone as Jace grins and shakes his head. “Alec wants us, come on.”

.

“You brought me shitty takeout.” Jace says, staring at the bag Simon has in his hands as he pushes past Jace and makes himself at home in  _ Jace’s _ room without so much as an invitation.    
“Have some respect for the Jade Wolf.” Simon scolds. “I heard you didn’t eat dinner before you texted me to come over.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t hungry.” Jace says, eyeing the carton of spring rolls Simon’s unearthed and sighing dramatically. “Since you brought it, I guess I can’t let it go to waste.” 

“Stop lying, admit I’m right, and come eat your food.” Simon says, pulling his phone out and waving it at Jace. “We can watch Brooklyn 99, and once you’re properly fed we can have sex.” 

“Oh look, you can say the word without blushing.” Jace remarks, digging in the bag for a pair of chopsticks, and Simon just laughs instead of saying anything else; it sets off a strange feeling like fireworks somewhere in Jace’s chest. 

They do watch Brooklyn 99, side by side on Jace’s bed, and Jace is absurdly enamored by Jake Peralta. He’s in the middle of trying to figure out if Simon’s more of a Gina or a Charles, when he closes his eyes, and suddenly when he opens them again the room is dark and he’s curled in his bed, his shoes nowhere to be found. He grunts, sitting up, and from beside him Simon blearily tugs at his arm. 

“You feel asleep.” Simon explains, yawning. “I put everything away, and then I kind of fell asleep too. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Jace says dismissively. “I should be apologizing, you came here for the one thing you didn’t get.” 

“I didn’t just come here for that.” Simon bumps his head against Jace’s thigh and presses a tiny kiss to the nearest bit of skin he can reach from his position on the bed. “Checked up on Izzy and Clary, and Max, and I also really  _ did _ want to make you watch Brooklyn 99.” 

“It’s a good show.” Jace slides back into the covers, and he beckons Simon over in the dim light, smiling. “But there’s no reason we can’t finish what we started.” 

Simon laughs sleepily, and they move together slowly, still tired. Their kisses are deeper, and Jace finds himself craving the closeness of Simon’s body, holding him tight as they rock up against each other, quiet, bitten off moans echoing in the stillness of the night. Jace comes with a strangled cry, feeling a little like he’s dreaming as Simon arches under him, his eyes liquid with heat and desire.

.

He’s not sure how to explain it, and Alec and Izzy keep giving him  _ looks _ about whoever it is he regularly dashes off to have sex with, and so he finally blurts out one day at the ops table, “I keep accidentally having sex with Simon.” 

Alec chokes on nothing and Izzy drops her stele.. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec gets out, his eyebrow arched, “ _ accidentally?” _

“Are you tripping and falling on his dick?” Izzy asks hysterically, giggling behind her hand. Jace groans and wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. He just wanted to get rid of Alec’s judgemental looks every time he catches a trace of Jace’s content afterglow through the parabatai bond, but he gets the feeling he’s made it a hundred times worse.

“No, it’s just like - a  _ thing _ .” He says lamely, and Izzy laughs so hard she slumps over the table. Alec sighs, looking put out. 

“And you thought this was a good idea?” He asks Jace. “Someone’s going to get hurt.”

“It’s going to be fine, it’s just  _ sex _ .” Jace rolls his eyes. “It’s uncomplicated.”

“That’s what you think.” Izzy says, finally regaining her composure and straightening up. Her eyes are twinkling. “You always have such a way with words, Jace.” 

Jace grins and gives her a two fingered salute.

.

A few weeks later, things go south during a mission, and Jace looks up from the weapons rack to see Clary stumble through the doors of the Institute, half-dragging Simon behind her. 

“Vampire attack,” she gasps out, and Jace is halfway across the room before he knows it, boots skidding to a stop in front of them as he takes Simon into his own arms. Clary locks her eyes on him, her gaze desperate, as she whispers, “Jace -  _ he’s not healing _ .” 

Jace’s heart plummets to somewhere around the soles of his feet, and he grips Simon’s half-unconscious form tighter as he strides to the infirmary. “You bastard,” He hisses to Simon as he walks, Alec following behind him with Clary and Izzy, the three of them debriefing, “you better fucking be okay.” 

“Mmm.” Simon slurs, his lips moving as he squints at Jace. “Hurts.” He’s taking labored breaths, blood gurgling out of his chest, and Jace wants to punch Simon’s stupid face as much as he wants to cover Simon in bubble wrap and put him somewhere safe, where evil can’t get to the one person who is, arguably,  _ good _ in this fucking nightmare of a world. 

“Stop breathing,” Jace says tightly, “you’ve never needed to do it and it’s hurting you more now.” 

“Can’t help it.” Simon says quietly, his eyes sliding shut. “Habit.” He shifts in Jace’s grip, curling his hand in Jace’s collar. “Not….dying. Promise.” 

“You better.” Jace says darkly, before he hands Simon off to a healer and steps back, finding Clary’s hand blindly and squeezing it as they watch Simon deposited onto a gurney. The healers fuss around him, and Alec barks out a warning when one of them looks derisively down at Simon and mumbles  _ vampire _ . He’s summarily dismissed, and Jace’s heart feels two sizes too small for his chest as he looks at Simon’s ashen face. 

“We need blood,” one of the healers says briskly, “we’ll need to take it from one of you and feed it to him. No direct contact. It’s much safer - “

“I’ll do it.” Jace practically shouts, at the same moment that Clary and Izzy step forwards and say the same thing. Alec looks at all three of them and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Jace.” He says finally. “Simon’s already had some of your blood. You do it.” 

And it feels almost fitting, Jace thinks, his fists clenched as the needle steadily draws blood out of his vein, that they come back to this, with the two of them mingled too closely to count. He’s lightheaded when they finish, and he barely remembers to activate his iratze as they start feeding blood to Simon through a tube in his arm; what feels like ages later, Simon bolts upright with a start. 

“Did I miss something?” He croaks out, and Clary gives a watery laugh before she throws herself in Simon’s arms, and Izzy does the same, and Jace slides onto his bed and squeezes Simon’s shoulder. Their eyes meet, and Simon smiles softly at him. 

Hours later, after Magnus does a quick check and the healers have left Simon with orders to stay a night in the infirmary in case something happens, Jace creeps back into the room and smile softly when he sees Simon propped up in bed, waiting for him. 

“Knew I was coming?” He asks, his voice low. Simon grins. 

“Figured you couldn’t stay away from my charms,” He says, winking comically at Jace, and Jace’s heart does a stupid little flutter, “it’s inevitable and - “

Jace doesn’t let him finish, because he’s leaning down to slot his mouth over Simon’s, curling his hands in the front of Simon’s shirt and kissing him almost desperately. He feels an aching intensity wash over him, from his fingertips to his caving lungs, and he pulls back to memorize Simon’s face. 

“Don’t die.” He says, and Simon frowns at him, his eyes sad. 

“I won’t.” Simon murmurs back, and he kisses Jace again, frantic and electric, and Jace groans low in his throat, a familiar burning in his sternum. He opens his eyes, and recognizes the soft golden glow suddenly emanating around the room, curling across Simon’s cheeks and shoulders. Simon makes a noise, pulling away, as his eyes widen and he traces a hand over Jace’s shimmering runes. 

“I’ve never actually seen it happen.” Simon says, awestruck, and he bends down and traces a glittering line with his tongue, unafraid and unbearably gentle, and Jace can’t find the courage in him to say  _ I can’t fully control them, I can’t control the way my heart feels like it’s soaring, I can’t control the ocean of longing I must have for you, powerful enough to make an angel out of me _ . 

.

Simon is up and about quickly, and things fall into place as they’ve always been. Jace stubbornly doesn’t think about his runes flaring up, because he knows better. Simon is his friend, someone who he has great sex with, someone who will take him around New York to eat rainbow bagels and chase away ducks for him, and marathon Brooklyn 99 as many times as he asks. It’s normal, it’s  _ so _ normal, and Jace would be a fool to want more. 

It’s a bright afternoon when Simon catches Jace playing the piano, and when Jace sees Simon he grins and deftly switches keys, moving into  _ Hedwig’s Theme _ , inordinately pleased when Simon laughs outright at that and bites his lip. 

“You learned about Harry Potter.” Simon says when Jace finishes, and Jace pats the piano bench, letting Simon slide in next to him. 

“I learned about  _ Hedwig’s Theme _ ,” Jace corrects, “you’re gonna have to work harder to get me to watch the movies.”    
“What about reading the books?  _ Book club _ ?” Simon snickers, and Jace rolls his eyes. 

“Work even harder.”

Simon wiggles his eyebrows, his eyes fond. “I can do that,” he says, and then he leans in and kisses Jace and Jace kisses back. It’s easy and familiar, like they’ve done at least a hundred times before, but Jace still feels sparks racing under his skin like it’s something new. 

They press against each other in the light of the window, clinging to each other on the tiny piano bench. Simon is straddling Jace, grinding down as he works a hickey into Jace’s neck, and Jace barely thinks as he palms the front of the growing bulge in Simon’s jeans and murmurs  _ I love you _ like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

Time seems to freeze for a second, and Jace can acutely and suddenly hear every last drop of the silence abruptly surrounding them, before he panics and  _ throws _ Simon off of him, springing off the piano bench and backing away towards the door. 

Simon lands with a yelp and then immediately scrambles up, his eyes wide and chest heaving as he darts forward and blocks Jace’s path. 

“ _ What _ ?” Simon asks, his voice thick, and Jace shuts his eyes and remembers what Alec said, so very long ago -  _ Someone’s going to get hurt _ . He’d thought Alec meant Simon, because Simon is a  _ romantic _ , but his parabatai is smarter than that. 

Jace is going to get hurt. He’s going to get hurt, like he always does, because he’s a  _ fool _ who never learned that love is a weakness. He opens his eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“You fucking heard me.” He says, his voice hard, and he shakes his head. “Let me  _ go _ , Simon.”

He wants to curl up in a corner and feel every little bit of his sadness until it eats him away, until he can breathe again without his heart shaking painfully in his chest. 

“No, I - “ Simon takes a deep breath, and his voice is shakey when he says, “I think I love you too.” 

Jace’s world stops for a second time that day, and his mouth falls open as Simon huffs out a laugh and continues, “How could I  _ not _ ? You’re so brave, and funny, and kind, and I just - it was so stupid of me to agree to just sex with you.” 

“It was stupid of  _ me _ .” Jace says hoarsely, his pulse thundering in his ears. “You’re - you’re  _ you _ , and I’m just me.” He can’t quite believe this is real, almost thinks he’ll wake up. 

“Just you?” Simon gapes at him, and then he smiles, small and sweet. “Whatever you think you are, I like that part of you. I  _ really  _ like it.” 

Jace stares at him for a long time, searching his warm brown eyes, but Simon holds firm, and Jace finally caves. 

“Well damn,” he says, his lips twitching as a wave of relief crashes over him, “I can’t believe it. You love me. Your  _ fuckbuddy _ .” 

“Yeah, call Lifetime, they need a new movie.” Simon grins, and then they’re moving together, surging forward, and the kiss is like coming home. 

.

He and Simon have had sex more times than he can count now, but that night they make love -

it’s cheesy, and  _ so _ fucking stupid, but it’s different, Jace can  _ feel  _ it. Every breath, every touch, every little thing, feels entirely new and fragile, soaked in the underlying knowledge that he loves Simon, that Simon loves  _ him _ . 

Simon moves slowly, his eyes roving over Jace’s body like he’s parched and Jace is the only thing he needs, his hips rocking forward at an infuriating pace. Jace arches his back and fists his hands in his bedsheets, unable to tear his gaze from Simon. They’re sweating, the heat wrapped like a blanket around them, and they’re both flushed red with exertion. 

Simon’s a wreck, his eyes nearly black and his hair sticking up on one side. Jace is pretty sure he isn’t any better, his lips red and his chest covered in little bruises. Simon’s struggling to hold back with his strength, but Jace loves it, likes the little ache of pain, and he wants Simon to hold him close like this forever. 

“When did you know,” Simon gasps out in the middle, “that you loved me?” 

“This,” Jace pants out, screwing his eyes shut and groaning desperately as Simon thrusts, hard, “is  _ definitely _ not -  _ nghhh _ \- the time to ask me that - “

“For me,” Simon continues blithely, falling forward and pressing his forehead to Jace’s, “it was last week, you know.” Jace doesn’t say anything, just opens his eyes and reaches up to cradle Simon’s face with his hands, searching his eyes. Simon looks right back. “We had sex, and then you convinced me to go to get pancakes with you in the middle of the afternoon.” 

“I remember.” Jace says, torn between hysterical amusement and frustration as Simon keeps pushing into him, his hips slow and steady and sure as he teases Jace and pulls him to the brink. Simon grins. 

“It was a shitty diner,” Simon whispers against Jace’s lips, “but you got syrup on your shirt and you looked so put out by it, and I just suddenly  _ knew _ that I wanted to see that face for as long as you’d have me, and that I’d wanted that for a long time.” 

“ _ Syrup _ ?” Jace asks incredulously, and Simon snaps his hips forward aggressively and Jace gasps as the  next words are torn from him. “My stupid  _ face _ ?” 

“I love you,” Simons says, his voice strangled, “you and  _ all _ your stupid faces.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jace hisses, surging forward to sloppily kiss Simon, “You, when you were attacked, and my runes - that was it.  _ You’re _ it, oh,  _ fuck _ , Simon - “ He cries out, and there’s no more words as they hold each other and move faster and faster and faster, coming apart under each other’s hands, and it’s perfect in every way, and it’s not the first time or the second time or anything like that but it’s the time that counts, and that matters. 

.

“I’m no longer accidentally having sex with Simon.” Jace announces to Alec and Izzy and Clary over the ops table. “It’s on purpose now.” 

Simon chokes, and then he starts wheezing with laughter, and he has to excuse himself for a second as Jace smirks triumphantly. 

“Good to know.” Izzy says, her lips pressed tight together, and then a second later she breaks down in a fit of laughter too, weeping and leaning against Clary. Alec looks severely unimpressed. 

“Congratulations.” He tells Jace. “If you never tell me anything about your sex life again for at least a year, I’ll  _ consider _ being your best man when the wedding happens.” He’s radiating warm approval through the bond, though, and Jace thinks about what Alec said before.  _ Someone’s going to get hurt _ . But not this time. 

He’s gotten it right this time, he thinks as Simon comes back and slips his hand into Jace’s, he’s finally gotten it right. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _it's electric,_   
>  _how symmetric,_   
>  _we both get_   
>  _when you lay beside me._   
>  _it's phonetic,_   
>  _how our mouths grip_   
>  _almost too tight_   
>  _to the words we're saying._   
>  _we're in deep now,_   
>  _should we slow down?_   
>  _should we slow down now?_


End file.
